Electrical connections are an important part of a packaged integrated circuit (IC). An IC die is often fabricated into a microelectronic device such as a processor. The electrical connections experience thermal stresses during the operation of the IC die. Also during fabrication and handling, a packaged IC die may experience physical shock that can compromise the integrity of the electrical connections.